Our Last Hope
by MysteryPines
Summary: This is the sequel to The end of the world. After having a nightmare Dipper goes to Gruncle Stan, who decides it's time to tell him everything. Bill is coming back and gets revenge on everyone, leaving Dipper as everyone's Last Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**I am answering a question that was asked. For the objects that represent the symbols, I am going to have anything. For example I could have mabels llama sweater represent pacifica or I will give her earings shaped like llamas or something like that.**

Chapter 1: The dream

He was running through the forest, but he didn't know from what. The trees were brushing against his body as he ran through the forest.

"I think I lost him" Dipper said.

He ran back to where the Mystery shack was supposed to be, but was shocked when it was in ruins. In it's place were a bunch of cages.

Dipper walked up to each of the cages individually. In the first cage was Gruncle Stan, Stanley, and Old Man Mcgucket.

"Save yourself kid" Grucle Stan said.

"He's coming" Said Stanley.

"You're in danger" Said Old Man Mcgucket.

Dipper couldn't put his thoughts into words. He moved on to the next cage to find Wendy and Soos.

"Dipper, you got to run" Wendy said.

"Dude, you should go before he gets you" Soos said.

The sight of them in cages upset him, but what he found in the next cage shocked him the most. Mabel and Pacifica were seen huddled together crying. The sight of old enemies huddled together frightened was enough to make him start to cry.

"Dipper! Go before he comes back, I don't want you to get caught also" Mabel said.

"Please go, I don't want to see you get put in a cage also" Pacifica said.

Dipper almost started to cry, but he moved on anyways. In the next cage was Robbie and Gideon.

"Go, he will come back and get you. Come back for us" Gideon Said.

"As much as it pains me to say this, go and save yourself. You're our last hope Dipper" Robbie said.

Dipper ran away into the clearing a little ways into the forest. He had started crying and didn't want the others to see him so broken down.

"Why is this happening" Dipper yelled to the skies.

"Because of me" a voice said from behind him.

Dipper turned around to find Bill Cypher staring at him.

"You didn't think I wasn't gonna come back did you" Bill said.

"What do you want bill" Dipper said.

"I want revenge on all the people who ever stopped me" Bill said.

"And your one of them!" He yelled.

Then ground around Dipper started to break into peices and he fell through. He started to get consumed by darkness as it surrounded him. It felt like an eternity as he fell through the dark abyss with the only sound he could hear was a menacing laughter.

The ground started to come into view as he fell through the darkness. Dipper was screaming all the way down. He was mere inches from hitting the cold hard ground.

"Ahhhhhh" Dipper screamed as he sat up awake in his bed.

He looked around to see Mabel still asleep in her bed. It was still dark out.

"That dream, It seemed so real" He said. "I need help"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets

The sun was shining bright through the window of the twin's bedroom window.

Mabel woke up from bed on her side of the room. When she saw Dipper still asleep, she felt it was her responsibility to wake him up.

"Hey Dipper, wake up" Mabel yelled

"Ugh, do you have to wake me up so early" Dipper said

"It's time to get up sleepy head" Mabel said

"I didn't get very much sleep last night" Dipper said

"Did you stay up all night reading your journal again" Mabel said

"What? no, I had a nightmare and it had Bill in it" Dipper said

"Bill? Is he going to take your body again. Don't worry I got your back" Mabel said

"I am thinking of telling Gruncle Stan, he might know what it means" Dipper said

"You never tell Gruncle Stan about things like this" Mabel said

"Yeah but now things are different" Dipper said

The twins walked downstairs to go and eat breakfast. They saw Gruncle Stan in the kitchen fixing up some Pancakes.

"Hi Gruncle Stan" Mabel said

"Hey kido" He said

"Gruncle Stan can I talk to you for a minute" Dipper said

"Yeah sure, whatever. After I am done with the pancakes" Stan said

Stan finished with the pancakes and put one on Mabel and Dipper's plates. Then he and Dipper went into the other room.

"So what's the problem" He said

Dipper told him about the whole dream not leaving out any bit of information.

"I was afraid this day would come" Stan said

"Afraid what day would come" Dipper asked

"For years me and your grandfather stanley have been working in gravity falls" Stan said

"We heard about the supernatural side of gravity falls and we wanted to study it. We met Fiddleford H. Mcgucket and found out he was studying the town also. He wrote everything down onto three journals and he helped us study. But soon we ran into a dream demon named bill and he trapped stanley in another dimension. He would have destroyed me and Mcgucket too but we said a spell that sent him back to the dreamscape. Mcgucket then decided to act crazy to throw the trail off himself as being the author while I worked on the portal to get Stanley back. Bill said he was coming back but I didn't think it would be so soon. This time he is gonna put his plan in action and destroy the world. He needs everyone on the wheel, but for some reason your so important to him"

"Wow, that is a lot of information to process all at once" Dipper said

"Yep, so bill will come back and your dream will become a reality" Stan said

"What do we do" Dipper asked

"right now, don't speak of this to anyone" Stan said

"OKay but is there anything that we can do to prevent this" Dipper asked

"Tomorrow I will take you to see Stanley and Mcgucket and together we can figure out a solution" Stan said

"Okay, Gruncle Stan" Dipper said

They then walked back in the other room to eat there pancakes unaware of the creature that was watching from the shadows.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to update my stories more often. I will now accept suggestions for my storie and If I use it I will mention you in the chapter that I add your suggestion to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The gathering

It started where the dream had left off. He was falling through the dark abyss about to hit the ground.

Dipper hit the ground with a thud and looked around. He notice that he was in the downtown area of gravity falls, but everything was destoyed.

In the center of the street there were cages.

Each one holding a couple or more towns folk.

He could recognize some as being manly dan, blubbs and derland, toby determined, tyler, and lazy susan.

Suddenly the air got cold and wind blew past him and up in the air where bill was making his entrance.

"Hello gravity falls" bill yelled.

"why are you doing this and showing me these horrible dreams" Dipper asked.

"I'm showing you what the future will hold if you don't stop medling in the secrets of this town" Bill said.

"So stop or everyone you care about will be destroyed for good, but lucky for you I happen to need you" he said.

Dipper started to fade out as he was waking up from this dream.

"No, I still have questions" Dipper yelled.

"I doubt I would have answered anyway" bill said.

and with that Dipper jolted awake in his bed. It was morning.

"I got to go and tell Gruncle Stan" Dipper said as he got out of bed.

* * *

"Gruncle Stan" Dipper said as he ran into the kitchen.

"What is it kid" Grucle stan said.

So dipper told him about the dream he had last night.

"It seems to be getting worse, we need to leave right away" Grucle Stan said.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a couple minutes later Mabel and Pacifica walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dipper" Pacifica said.

"Hey Pacifica, sorry but we can't hang out today" Dipper said.

"Why?" Pacifica asked.

"We aren't busy today, Dipper" Mabel said.

"Sorry, but I am taking Dipper out for a couple of hours" Gruncle Stan said.

"Where you going" Mabel asked.

"To the movies" Dipper said not sure of what to say.

"ooh, can we come" Mabel asked.

"You wouldn't want to see this movie" Gruncle Stan said.

"Fine" Mabel said.

"You can hang out with Mabel, right Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah i guess so" Pacifica said.

"Don't worry I will be back before you know it, love you" Dipper said.

"Love you too" Pacifica said.

"This needs some getting used to, let's go Dipper" Gruncle Stan said as he and Dipper left the room.

"Those two are up to something" Mabel said.

"Yeah, you want to follow them" Pacifica asked.

"Yes" Mabel yelled.

* * *

Dipper and Gruncle Stan drove all the way to Mcguckets dump, where mcgucket and stanley for some reason stayed.

"Howdy friends, what brings you here" Mcgucket said as Dipper and Stan walked into the dump.

"We got a problem" Stan said.

"What kind of problems" Stanley said walking up to them.

"Tell them your dreams, Dipper" Stan said.

Dipper explained to them all about both of the dreams he had involving bill.

"This is a problem indeed, follow me" Mcgucket said as he walked into a small little shack in the back of the dump.

"We need to get prepared" Stanley said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Plan

"The reason bill came back is because we only sent him back to the dreamscape, we didn't destroy him" Mcgucket said.

"How do we destroy him then" Dipper asked.

"There is a code in each of the journals that destroys him when you say it in the right order" He said.

"I have journal one and I got journal two from Gideon, and you have journal three" Gruncle Stan said.

"So we just have to wait till bill apears again to use the spell on him" Stanley said.

"How long would that take" Dipper asked.

"Bill would probably come back to get his revenge on everyone on the bill cypher wheel" Stan said.

"So we just have to wait" Mcgucket said.

"We want to help too" Mabel said running into the room.

"Wait mabel no" Pacifica said running in after her.

"What are you guys doing here" Gruncle Stan asked.

"We were following you" Mabel said.

"Why on earth would you do that" Stanley asked.

"We thought something was up and we wanted to help" Pacifica said.

"No no, too dangerous" Mcgucket said.

"Why does Dipper get to help then" Mabel asked.

"Because of these dreams I keep having" Dipper said.

"For some reason Dipper is so important to bill and he needs to be here to help us" Stan said.

"Now go home"

"Fine, let's go mabel" Pacifica said.

Mabel and Pacifica eld their heads down and headed towards the mystery shack.

"Some day those two are gonna get into big trouble" Stan said.

"You can't keep them away" Stanley said.

"Let's head to the shack also and wait for our plan to unfold" Mcgucket said.

"I can't wait to get this over with" Dipper said.

* * *

Back at the Mystery shack Mabel and Pacifica were sitting around doing nothing while Wendy and Soos were working in the gift shop.

"Today is so slow" Wendy complained.

"I know dude, but Mr. Pines isn't here" Soos said.

"Yeah where is he" She asked

"He took Dipper and said he had some important business to take care of" He said.

Just then a flash of light shined throughout the room and all you could hear were a couple of screams. Mabel and Pacifica ran into the Gift shop and Wendy and Soos were no where to be seen.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but they are so fun to do. I want to update more often, but I don't have enough time so right now I am just updating every Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Took them away

Dipper, Gruncle Stan, Stanley, and Old man Mcgucket had just made it the mystery shack from the dump when Mabel and Pacifica ran to them as fast as they could.

"What's wrong you two" Gruncle Stan asked.

"It's Wendy and Soos, they disappeared" Mabel said.

"What do you mean they disappeared" old man Mcgucket asked.

"One minute they were in the gift shop, and then we heard a scream and they weren't there anymore" Pacifica said.

"Do you think it has something to do with bill" Dipper said.

"Most likely, but that means he has started his plan already" Stanley said.

"Oh no, who's going to work the shack now" Stan said but stopped when got looks from everyone.

"But we also need to do something to save our dear friends" He said.

"What does bill want with them" Pacifica asked.

"It's part of his plan, he's going to kidnap everyone on the wheel" Mcgucket said.

"The next time he kidknaps we have to be ready to stop him" Stanley said.

"But that could be anyone of us" Dipper said.

"and there's still gideon and robbie who aren't here with us" Mabel said.

"I know but we just have to be ready for an attack" Gruncle Stan said.

"now you two go up to the atic, we need you safe" he said.

"But we want to help" Mabel said.

"we never get to be let in on the fun" Pacifica pouted.

"You think this is fun?" Gruncle stan said.

"You need to go, I don't know what I'd do if either one of you got hurt" Dipper said.

Mabel and Pacifica reluctantly started walking to the stairs and up to the atic.

"Now all we need to do is wait" Mcgucket said.

"He should strike soon, if we know bill at all" Stanley said.

Just then they saw a flash of light coming from upstairs and they heard a couple of screams.

"Too soon!" he yelled.

"Let's go see what's happened" Stan said while running up the stairs.

Dipper, Stanley, and Mcgucket soon followed.

* * *

"Their gone!" Dipper yelled.

"Calm done kid we'll get them back" Mcgucket said.

"I will not calm down, my twin sister and girlfriend have been kidnapped by a crazy dream demon!" dipper screamed at Mcgucket.

"Dipper, it'll all work out in the end. Right Stanford?" Stanley said.

Everyone looked at Stan who was silently looking at the empty room.

"hu, oh right. I can't believe this happened on my watch, I promised to protect them" Stan said.

"It will be fine, we can get them back" Mcgucket said.

"We just have to put our plan into motion" Stanley said.

"I hope you're right" Stan said.

"I hope we can do it soon" Dipper said.

"We'll do it as soon as his next attack" Mcgucket said.

"Now let's head downstairs to eat dinner"

* * *

After dinner Gruncle Stan got a room for Stanley and Mcgucket to sleep in while Dipper moped around the shack. When Grucle Stan came downstairs and saw Dipper laying on the floor of the Mystery Shack he decided he needed to talk to him.

"How you holding up Dipper" Gruncle Stan asked.

"Not so well. Me and Mabel haven't been separated before and then there's Pacifica" Dipper said.

"I want to let you know that I'll do anything to get them back" Stan said.

"Thanks Gruncle Stan" Dipper said.

"Now why don't you get some rest, we've had a long day" Stan said.

"Alright, Goodnight Gruncle Stan" Dipper said.

"Goodnight" Gruncle Stan said.

Dipper then started walking upstairs to where his and Mabels room was and got into bed.

"It'll all be over soon" He said and then drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

He was in the middle of town with everyone in cages. There was a Dream Demon floating above him staring down at him.

"Well, I see your back Pine Tree" Bill said.

"You again, why do you keep giving me these dreams" Dipper said.

"To warn you of what will happen if you keep meddling" Bill said.

"And I see that you, Crescent moon, glasses, and six fingered hand are conspiring against me"

"What!? How did you know that" Dipper asked.

"Remember kid, I know everything" Bill said.

"Since I warned you already and you still didn't listen, I am gonna take everything from you"

"No, you already took my friends, sister and girlfriend. What else do you want" Dipper said.

"You don't even know the half of it" Bill said.

"Watch out Pine Tree because your world is about to change"

The world around him started to change into empty blackness and he couldn't see anything around him.

Dipper woke up with a start not letting one scream escape him.

"We need to find a way to stop him quick" Dipper said.

"And I need to go tell Gruncle Stan"

Dipper ran to Gruncle Stan's room to tell him but it was still dark out and he was still asleep. Dipper knocked on the door anyway. A couple minutes later Stan opened the door.

"Whats up dip, don't you realize how late it is" Stan said.

"I know but I had another dream with Bill in it" Dipper said.

"Oh now, what is it this time" Stan said.

Dipper told Gruncle Stan everything that had happened in his dream.

"Soon he's going to do something big, we need to stop him" Stan said.

"Tomorrow we will tell Mcgucket and Stanley and we will stop bil"

"Okay, thanks Gruncle Stan" Dipper said.

"Now get back to bed, it's really late" Stan said.

Stan closed the door as Dipper walked back to his room and got in bed. Dipper closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep and this time he didn't have a dream with a certain triangular Dream Demon in it.

* * *

**I decided that you guys deserved a chapter shorter and longer. Also I'm sick today and had to stay home from school so I had nothing to do. This chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger because I felt that I have done a lot of those lately. Remember I am still gonna be accepting suggestions for my story and I will mention you if I use it. I will try to update my stories more often, so bye and I hoped you liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: No More Family

In the morning Dipper woke up and went downstairs to see Gruncle Stan, Stanley, and Mcgucket. Stan was making his famous Stan cakes.

"Morning Dipper" Gruncle Stan said.

"Morning" Dipper said back.

"Is it time to tell them my dream"

"Yes, i guess it's time to tell" Gruncle Stan said.

"So you had another nightmare" Stanley said.

"Yes, now listen to this" Dipper said and then explained his whole dream to them.

"Looks like bill is going to try something big very soon" Mcgucket said.

"There's only us and then robbie and Gideon left" Stanley said.

"He's going to either get us next or Gideon and Robbie" Stan said.

"So what should we do next" Dipper asked.

"When he goes for us it would be the best time to destroy bill" Stanley said.

"That should be real soon" Mcgucket said.

Just then in a flash of light bill appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hello everybody" Bill said.

"Bill!" They all screamed at once.

"Why do you keep doing that" Stanley asked.

"I usually like to wait for my cue" Bill said.

"Let's get him" Stan said.

Dipper threw his journal to Mcgucket and him, Stan, and Stanley started to recite te spell in order of books.

"Not so fast" Bill Said shooting a lazer to knock the books out of each of their hands. Bill then encased them in a blue glow and lifted them in the air.

"No!" Dipper yelled.

"Sorry Pine Tree, but I got to go" Bill said.

Then they were gone in a flash of a light. Dipper picked up the three journals and put them in his vest.

"I have no more family left" He said.

"There's only one person to go to now. Though I hate the Idea I have to go to Gideon and Should call Robbie too since we're the only one's left"

Dipper then left to call Robbie and tell him to meet him at Gideon's house.

* * *

It was late at night as Dipper was walking toward the place he never thought he would have to visit, the house of Gideon Gleeful. When He got there he saw a red bike by the fence and an emo teen in a black hoodie standing right next to it.

"Robbie, you came" Dipper said walking up to him.

"You sounded pretty desperate and wendy's gone missing" Robbie said.

"Alright lets get this over with" Dipper said.

Dipper and Robbie then walked up to the front door and knocked waiting for someone to answer it. A couple seconds later the door opened showing none other than Gideon himself.

"Well well, what a surprise" Gideon said.

"I need your help Gideon" Dipper said.

"What would it be to have you come to me for help" Gideon asked.

"Bills took everyone else on the bill cypher wheel and will probably come for you guys next" Dipper said.

"Alright com on in" Gideon said.

They walked in and sat on the couch.

"Now help me get my wendy back" Robbie yelled.

"She's not yours" Dipper said.

"So whats the plan" Gideon asked.

"There is a code on each of the journals that we need to say in order when bills here" Dipper said.

"Sounds easy enough" Gideon said.

Dipper took out the journals and gave journal one to Robbie and journal two to Gideon.

"Alright twerp, now what" Robbie said.

"We wait" Dipper answered.

* * *

**I decided to write this chapter one day earlier then I was going to. I got the idea from Psycho Delic263 to have Dipper go to Gideon for help. Although he said for Dipper to go to Gideon for help with his nightmare, I decided for him to go to him for help with defeating bill. Thanks for reading my story, Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Alone

They got bored waiting for Bill so Gideon pulled out a chess board and he and Dipper started playing chess while Robbie watched.

"This game is so boring" Robbie complained.

"It's the only game I have" Gideon said.

"Besides were not supposed to be entertained, we are supposed to wait for an evil dream Demon and defeat him" Dipper said.

"Still, I wouldn't like to wait this long just watching you guys play chess" Robbie replied.

Then a light shined through out the room showing bill in the center of it all.

"Bill!" Dipper and Gideon yelled.

"So his is bill. I'm not impressed" Robbie said.

Bill encased Robbie and Gideon in a blue glow and floated them upwards.

"Oh you soon will be" Bill said.

Then he flew over to the chess board and moved one of Gideons peices.

"Check Mate! Hahahahaha, I'm coming for you next" He said.

A light shined again and bill, Gideon, and Robbie disapeared.

"No! now I'm all alone" Dipper yelled.

Dipper picked up the journals that had been piled up on the floor and ran outside.

"I have to get away for awhile" He said and then ran into the forest.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since he had been in the forest and he decided it was safe to come out now. So he started racing back to the Mystery Shack. When he got there he was shocked to find that it was in ruins. In it's place were a bunch of cages.

* * *

"Your our last hope Dipper" Robbie said.

Dipper ran to a clearing a little ways into the forest because he didn't want them to see him so broken down.

"Why is this happening to me" Dipper yelled.

"Because of me" a voice said behind him.

* * *

He was falling through dark abyss when he it the ground. He was in the center of town and everything was destroyed. All around him he saw cages of people he recognized.

* * *

"What do you want with me" Dipper said.

"Since you can't really do anything now, I guess I can tell you" Bill said. "But it's going to blow your mind"

"Just get to to it" Dipper said.

"You're impatient. To take over the world I need to kidnap everyone on the wheel, but since I need you for something else I took your hat instead" Bill said.

"But why my hat?" Dipper asked.

"Because it has your symbol on it so it has the same properties as you" Bill said.

"And why do you need me" Dipper asked

"You are strong than you know Dipper, and you are the only one powerful enough to bring me into your world" Bill said. "Once that is done your friends will be out of the way because I will kill them and take the power of all the symbols. Since I can't kill a hat, sadly I will have to wear it to take it's power"

"You're going to kill my friends and family!" Dipper yelled.

"Yes and you are going to become my partner and join me in enslaving the world" Bill said.

"I will never join you" Dipper said.

"Come on, the townsfolk of Gravity Falls will become our slaves" Bill bribed.

"No" Dipper said bluntly.

"Oh, soon you will join me" Bill said.

"Very soon"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Converting

Bill cleared a path through town and put the cages with the townsfolk in them on the right of the street and the 10 on the left to seperate them. He chained up Dipper and put him in the middle of the street to squash the hope out of everyone in cages. Bill then flew over and floated right beside Dipper.

"Bill if you plan on hurting my nephew then I'll..." Stan said before being interrupted.

"Or you'll what Stanford, your all locked up with no way out. You have nothing left to try" Bill said.

"Plus i'm not going to hurt him, he turned down my offer to have him join me so I will have to convert him by force"

That statement got a lot of complaints by the 10 and the Townsfolk.

"Complain all you want but nothing is going to change by mind" Bill said.

"You don't have to bill, I've been thinking and I want to join you" Dipper said after being quiet for the past hour.

Everyone gasped including bill because he wan't expecting it to be that easy.

"Dipper no!" Mabel yelled.

Looking around Dipper saw Pacifica crying, Stan turned away with a look of betrayal and Mcgucket and Stanley comforting him, you could see tears threatening to come out of Wendy and Soos, Robbie and Gideon looked sort of sad and confused, and the townsfolk looked sad and afraid. The Townsfolk were all huddled in a corner, all except Manley Dan who was busy punching the bars of the cage in anger.

"I'm sorry guys but It's for the best" Dipper said.

"Well, well look at the sudden turn of events" Bill said.

"The only one who could save you joined me"

"Your a monster!" Mabel yelled with tears glistening in her eyes.

"It was his choice, now sit down and shut up" Bill said appearing to get a little angry.

"He's right Mabel and don't get up again, I don't want to see you getting hurt. Maybe being enslaved won't be as bad as you think" Dipper said.

"Now Dipper, since you joined me I will be your mentor and your new father" Bill said.

After hearing that Dipper ran up and pulled Bill into a tight hug that lasted a couple seconds before he pulled away.

"I want you to feel like a father to me so I did the only thing I could think of" Dipper said.

"Yeah, well this is gonna need some getting used to" Bill said before floating away.

Dipper stayed for a couple seconds watching his friends and family before turning around and walking away. In his right hand you could barely catch a glimpse of a golden pair of keys.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to update my story any sooner. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Escape

Dipper walked to the middle of the streets where bill had kept the cages. Luckily he had snuck away from Bill while he was sleeping. _Do dream demons sleep? Whatever, he couldn't worry about that right now. _When Dipper walked up to the cage where the 10 were in everyone was asleep. So he gently tapped on the bars with the key.

"Dipper?" They all asked confused and a little angry.

"Shh, I'm here to get you out of here" He said.

They all seemed to perk up after that. Dipper turned the key and opened up the door. Mabel an up and hugged Dipper soon followed by Pacifica.

"I knew you wouldn't betray us" Mabel said.

"You almost had me there for a second. but never scare me like that again" Pacifica said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Dipper said.

"Good work kid" Gruncle Stan said.

"Thanks. Now let's go and rescue the others" Dipper said before running to the other cage. Dipper turned the key and as they piled out each of them congratulated him.

"Now leave before Bill comes back"

The townsfolk ran and scattered everywhere leaving just the 10 there.

"Dipper, do you still have the three journals? Because when bill comes back you have to use the spells on him" Stan said.

"Yeah I have them right here" Dipper said before pulling them out of his vest.

"The spells are in each of the Journals on the front page in invisible ink" Mcgucket said.

Dipper pulled out the black light and checked each of the journals.

"What are you gonna use that for. A party? Well then I intend to crash it." a voice said from behind them.

Everyone froze and slowly turned around to the dream Demon.

* * *

**The reason this chapter is so short is because I was setting it up for the last chapter which I am gonna make next week. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The End

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"You don't think I would just fall for your little trick did you" Bill said as he floated in front of everyone.

Stan then stepped in front of Dipper to protect him from bill.

"Get away from him bill" Stan said.

"Or what" Bill said.

"We have the power to destroy you now" Stan said.

"Not for long" Bill said. "Now move aside, I have to destroy Dipper for what he attempted to do. He had his chance and he is not getting another one"

Mabel stepped forward followed by Soos and Wendy and soon everyone was in front of Dipper. Suprisingly even Gideon and Robbie stepped forward to protect the person they used to hate so much.

"Your not getting my brother!" Mabel yelled.

"Oh dude your in trouble now" Soos said.

"We're going to stop you" Wendy said.

"Even though I hated him this isn't right" Robbie said.

"He defeated me so many times, but now I am gonna put that aside to defeat you" Gideon said.

"He's a good kid and you won't get him" Mcgucket said.

"even though all the memories I have from him is when he was little I still will do anything to protect him" Stanley said.

"You are not getting my boyfriend. over the years a lot of things have been taken away from me and my parents expect too much, but your not taking him" Pacifica said.

"Your all so brave. I was gonna do this later, but mine as well do it now and take all over your powers" Bill said as he put on Dippers hat.

Bill encased everyone in a blue glow and made them float upward to stand right next to him.

"No!" Dipper said as he opened journal 1.

"It has to be this way" Bill said.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY FAMILY!" Dipper yelled as he read a line from the journal.

"Eaque misit" Then he opened Journal 2. "Demon in Somnium" and then he opened Journal 3. "Et eum in bonitate"

"No!" Bill yelled as a blue glow erupted from his center and spread out throughout his entire body.

The blue glow that was around everyone disappeared and they fell to the ground. They turned around and watched Bill start to shine and slowly disappeared.

Gruncle Stan walked to Dipper followed by everyone else. Dipper had appeared to be crying. Stan knelt down and just hugged him. The rest just piled around into one big group hug.

"It's all over" Stan said.

* * *

A couple days later the mystery shack crew was throwing a party at the mystery shack to celebrate Dipper's victory over Bill and everyone in town was invited. The 10 that witnessed the victory were currently dancing on the dance floor. Gideon surprisingly reformed and was now a worker at the Mystery Shack. Robbie became Dipper's best friend. Mabel and Pacifica had a sleepover every night since the incident. Mcgucket and Stanley have moved into the Shack. Stan and Stanley have been catching up all the time they have lost with each other. Wendy and Robbie have gotten back together. Soos is as happy as ever and has been hanging out with Dipper and Robbie doing "Guy things". Dipper and Pacifica are slow dancing on the dance floor at this moment.

"Wow, quite a party" Pacifica said.

"I know, I told them they didn't have to throw me a party. But they didn't listen" Dipper said.

"Well I like it" She said "It looks looks like Mabel may have finally found a boyfriend"

Dipper turned around and saw a boy leading Mabel onto the dance floor.

"Good for her" Dipper said.

Just then Gruncle Stan walked up to Dipper.

"Dipper, I have good news" He said.

"What is it Gruncle Stan" Dipper said.

"Your parents called and they are on their way here. You are going to be moving in to the Mystery Shack with me" Stan said.

"That's Great!" Dipper said.

"I have to go tell Mabel" Gruncle Stan said as he walked away.

"We don't have to worry about being away from each other anymore" Pacifica said as she hugged Dipper.

"I finally get to stay here with all it's mysteries" Dipper said "I am finally going to stay where I belong"


End file.
